


Frustration

by changminsfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Choking, Degradation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, also if you look really hard theres implied sangju, basically a thought experiment i accidentally manifested, hope yall enjoy this rarepair, i didnt proofread this sorry, so if you dont like then dont read, the degradation is HEAVY in this one, we LOVE brain worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy
Summary: Changmin only knows one word when he gets like this: Harder.~~~or: Sangyeon tries to help Changmin take his mind off his frustrations
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> before we get to the fun stuff! i do want to seriously warn that there are some intense degradation lines in this so if you aren't into that please please please click away. i don't want anyone to get triggered. so if that isn't your thing i suggest for you to please click away for your own safety!
> 
> AHAHAHA HIIIII IM BACK WITH THIS BRAIN ROT OH MY GOD sksksks ok but ngl im kinda obsessed with this rarepair after speed writing this in like 1.5 hours....LMAO !!! also thank you han for accidentally planting this gem in my brain mwa mwa we all get to suffer together now :D <3

It's after the third time Sangyeon hears something loudly clatter in the kitchen that he gets worried. The others have all long left, but he's learned to leave Changmin be when he's in one of his moods. 

  
Especially when that mood is frustration. 

  
But Sangyeon decides against his habit and pads carefully into the kitchen. He raps onto the wooden frame at the the threshold of the kitchen. Changmin quickly turns to see who it is and waves him off nonchalantly. "Hyung don't mind me."

  
Sangyeon purses his lips. "Ah...Changmin are you sure? You don't want to talk?"

  
He smiles but it certainly doesn't reach his eyes. "Talking is the last thing on my mind, hyung. I'll try to be more quiet though."

  
Sangyeon sighs but leaves the kitchen, a bit of dejection filling him. He usually can share his troubles with Changmin easily, and relies on the younger to take charge in ways he lacks. They always have had this synergy, as if the other is his peer, even though they're two years apart. He appreciates Changmin's sense, always has. 

  
So it's like a cold bucket of water on his face when he realizes that maybe Changmin doesn't feel the same way. 

  
He tries to chase the feeling away by watching his favorite dramas and scrolling through his phone, but the feeling is annoyingly persistent. It isn't until Changmin exits the kitchen to come sit in the living room with him that he brings the topic up once more. 

  
"Changminnie....you know you can talk to hyung right?"

  
Changmin outright laughs, but once again Sangyeon notes that the gesture doesn't feel quite genuine. "Hyung where is this coming from?"

  
Sangyeon pushes the sting of that laugh away. "You...don't seem yourself tonight is all. I lean on you a lot, so I want you to know that--"

  
"That I can count on you? What if I want to keep it in Sangyeon?"

  
Sangyeon jumps, finally meets his eyes, when the younger addresses him that way. "Well you do this a lot. Cut yourself off from others. And it isn't healthy."

  
Changmin gets up, and prowls over to the older as he says in a low voice, "Are you saying you're going to do something about it _hyung_?"

  
Sangyeon hears the implication in his voice a beat too late, and before he knows it Changmin is straddling his lap, face dangerously hovering above his own. 

  
Sangyeon's hands ghost a touch to his waist, he wants so bad, but he doesn't feel right jumping into this without addressing the issue. "I can only do something about it if you're willing to tell me what it's about, _princess_."

  
Changmin hisses out like a cat that's just been told it needs a bath. He doesn't approve of the pet name clearly, but he doesn't pull away either. Sangyeon carefully gauges the other as he settles on his lap, losing just a hint of the edge in his eyes. 

  
"Nothing major just...been in my head too much, yknow?"

  
Sangyeon tentatively rests a hand on the younger's hip, swirling his thumb in understanding. "Yeah, I do."

  
Changmin sighs, sinking his chin into the palm of his hand. "Feels like I hit a rock in terms of energy. I never feel motivated for things anymore. Maybe it's because I haven't done anything for fun in a while."

  
Sangyeon grins at that and Changmin catches the gesture before cheekily turning his face. Sangyeon immediately, without thinking, turns Changmin's face back so that they're staring at each other. 

  
And that's when he sees the hunger. Absolutely ravenous and all consuming. Changmin's pupils are fucking dilating and it takes everything in Sangyeon to not take him on their couch. "Keep looking at me like that." he states simply, with no room for arguing. Changmin licks his lips and jumps off the other's lap. "I'm not like your little pliant catboys. You're gonna have to hold me down if you want me to obey."

  
Sangyeon feels himself twitch. "I wouldn't peg you for the type, but sure that sounds like something I can do."

  
Changmin follows the other into his bedroom, since he's got one to himself. Sangyeon locks the door behind them and Changmin feels electricity shoot down his legs. Nevertheless, Changmin pouts a little. "I'm not joking hyung. I've heard the stories from Juyeon. You get down and dirty but at the end of the day you're soft."

  
"Well I'm not trying to break you."

  
"You should be." he says, the finality and arousal mixing in a way that makes Sangyeon's head spin. Changmin has such a strong presence, just as commanding as his own. It's no wonder he gets frustrated from time to time. Where Sangyeon likes pliant partners who are desperate, Changmin's preference is those who can break him in, ruin him, and make him forget his own name. 

  
Sangyeon has never tried it, but he'll be damned if he gives up in the face of such a mouth-watering challenge. He quickly rids himself of his shirt as he sees Changmin removing his belt buckle. He removes his pants, letting them pool at his feet and takes off the loose knit sweater he was wearing. Down to his briefs, Sangyeon can't help admiring the defined outline of his cock and the half hard bulge that shows. 

  
Sangyeon saunters up to him, hands gingerly wrapping around his jaw and clamping the back of his neck to ensure very little movement. 

  
Changmin grins and shoots his hands out to trace the thick waistband of Sangyeon's briefs too. He snaps the band hard onto the older's abdomen. Sangyeon lets out a little click of his tongue and tightens his grip on the other's neck before leading him to the bed. 

  
"Hyung."

  
"Mmm?"

  
"Kiss me."

  
Sangyeon needs no other prompt, as he takes the others soft lips in his own. He works them, rolls his own over and is about to stick his tongue out when Changmin pulls away. 

  
Sangyeon releases the other's neck and tilts his head in confusion. Before he can say anything, Changmin bitterly says, "You're too fucking soft, hyung."

  
Sangyeon sucks in a harsh breath and wants so badly to tangle his fingers into the younger's hair. But he stops, he hasn't gotten there yet and he doesn't want to hurt Changmin without his consent. "Tell me how you want it then."

  
"Harder. It's always harder. Until the pain floods out everything else--I just...it needs to be rough, hyung. I need it."

  
He never says please, is never forgiving about what he wants or how he wants it. His gaze is sharp and unbothered. Sangyeon decides to experiment and without a word he picks Changmin up by his hips and sets him in his lap, holding the fat of his hips tight in his calloused palms. 

  
Changmin lets out a small breathy moan, and the switch is evident in his face. " _He's enjoying this._ "

  
Sangyeon lets his lips draw a rough pattern against the other's neck, Changmin's whines serving as his reinforced motivation. He guides the younger's hips back and forth so that they're lightly grinding into each other's erections. Changmin steadies himself on Sangyeon's wide shoulders and for a while he seems content to do this dance.

  
It's after a few minutes that Changmin gets impatient, eager for Sangyeon to push further. But Sangyeon can't bring himself to press harder, deeper into the lovely dips of Changmin's powerful hips. He sees Changmin give him a little glare, and it quickly transforms into the same cold smirk from before, but this time the coldness reaches his eyes.

  
"You're afraid? Really?"

  
Sangyeon doesn't grace that with an answer, instead tries to hold Changmin's hands firmly behind his back so that the other can't get up. But Changmin is lithe and twists effortlessly in Sangyeon's grip, planting his feet on the ground. He doesn't widen the distance between them though, staying mere centimeters away from Sangyeon's face. 

  
"What, you don't know how to do this when the other person isn't melting in your hands?"

  
Sangyeon frowns, but once again instead of replying, he twists and pulls the other boy forward, making him fall face first onto the bed. And before Changmin can process what's happening, Sangyeon flips him over and hovers over him. He looks deep into Changmin's eyes, filled with frustration and purses his lips. "Poor baby. If you were jealous you could've just said so." Sangyeon murmurs, sweeping Changmin's hair softly away from his face.

  
There's nothing soft in Sangyeon's eyes though, hard with determination and arousal. Before Changmin can get another cheeky word in, Sangyeon is pressing his forearm into Changmin's chest hard, just under his collarbone. 

  
Sangyeon swears he sees the younger's eyes roll back with excitement.

Sangyeon twitches hard in his briefs at the sight, breathless from the face he's just witnessed. Changmin's eyes flutter back open, focused and blown to hell. "Like that. Please, like that hyung."

  
Sangyeon presses down again, shifting his pressure up slightly and Changmin clenches his fists into the sheets. "Did I say you could fucking talk?"

  
Changmin's eyes widen and he lets out the most strangled groan Sangyeon has heard in a while. But somehow the younger manages to shake his head. 

  
Sangyeon releases his pressure but keeps his palm on the other's chest so that he knows not to move. With his other hand he pulls the other's briefs down, revealing his gloriously agitated cock. Sangyeon toys with the head, swiping the precum up and smearing it on the other's cheek. Changmin whines and gets a resounding slap on the thigh for the noise. 

  
"Quiet slut."

  
Changmin hushes up quick, biting the inside of his cheek to refrain from making an involuntary noise as Sangyeon cruelly swirls his hand over the head of his cock. Finally-- "It's time to please hyung, okay slut? Think you can handle it?"

  
Changmin nods. "Yes hyung, I can."

  
"I'm not going easy on you, so you better take it and like it."

  
Changmin nods, his mouth starting to hang open at Sangyeon's pace change. 

  
"On your knees then." Sangyeon says, hoisting the other up and letting him drop to the ground. Changmin scrambles up to the older's lap so he can remove the last piece of clothing standing in his way. 

  
He's about to take the head in his mouth when he stops for a second. "Sangyeon."

  
Immediately, Sangyeon loses the hard look in his face and cups his cheeks. "What is it baby?"

  
"I'm...assuming the color system is okay?"

  
"Yes of couse. Have I hurt you?"

  
Changmin beams, the most genuine smile he's seen all night. "Not at all. Quite the opposite."

  
Sangyeon nods and presses a chaste kiss to his temple. Changmin takes a deep breath, and takes the head in his mouth. He works his jaw down the other's cock, trying hard not to choke on the girth. Changmin gets almost to the bottom when Sangyeon roughly laces his fingers in his hair. He muffles out a moan and breathes deep through his nose as he begins to bob slowly. The scratch of Sangyeon's fingers in his hair, and the burn of how thick his cock is in his mouth has Changmin spilling with precum. The sting of his breath makes his blood boil with lust. He picks up his pace quickly, chasing the burning sensation running down his throat. Sangyeon is clenching in his hair so hard that he's beginning to feel a hard throb in the back of his head. 

  
But suddenly Sangyeon stops him, adjusting his hips on the bed. Changmin patiently waits for him to be comfortable again, but suddenly he's thrusting into his mouth. His pace is ruthless and Changmin struggles to breath for a second too long, pulling off completely and coughing hard. The rush of the pain hits him so hard he becomes dizzy with pleasure and he's sure his eyes look wild when he looks back at Sangyeon. 

  
Sangyeon grins, and drags him by the hips so he can press hard kisses into his lips. Changmin can't keep up, his pace far too fast and the sensations knocking the wind out of him steadily. Before he knows it, he's lying on his back, one leg hooked over Sangyeon's shoulder. Sangyeon is pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand so he figures the other is about to stretch him. 

  
"Now...the question is...how badly does my slut want to be ruined?"

  
"P-please hyung I don't want to be able to move."

  
Sangyeon laughs. "That sounds like princess behavior. Is that what you are?"

  
Changmin breathlessly hisses. "Fuck no."

  
Sangyeon slaps his inner thigh, and he lets out a small howl that turns into a dirty moan. Sangyeon does it again, taking care not to get too close to his sensitive areas but also having far too much fun in making him produce that sound over and over again. 

  
"Then you'd rather just be my little cum slut then? My little fuck toy?"

  
"Fuuuck yes. That."

  
Sangyeon grins, the arousal so thick in the room that he's practically vibrating. "Okay fuck toy. Wanna get used by hyung? That's all you're good for anyway, right?"

  
Changmin doesn't even reply, just moans loud and arches his back wantonly off the mattress. Sangyeon presses keenly at his hole with his lubed finger, relishing in the delicate slide and the heat that instantly surrounds his finger. Sangyeon curses under his breath as he works the younger, realizing slowly that Changmin has probably done this several times before when he had no one else to help him with his 'troubles'. 

  
"My slut seems to have done this a lot, hm? How many times did you pry yourself open and use youself?, hun?"

  
"T-too many times to count." he grunts out as Sangyeon adds another. 

  
"How many can you fit in here?"

  
Changmin gulps before replying quietly, "M-my whole hand."

  
Sangyeon stops, a ringing filling his ears at those words. "Damn so you really want to be fucked out hm? You like to use yourself until you're all open and loose?"

  
Changmin nods as Sangyeon easily adds two more. He keens upward and ruts his hips down at the same time. Sangyeon presses his other palm into the curve of his hips. "I didn't say you could move. So don't fucking move without my permission."

  
Changmin sighs, a floaty feeling starting to fill his head as he nods obediently. "Okay hyung."

  
Sangyeon grins as he sees the familiar glassy look filling the other's eyes. "You said you wanted to be broken, right slut? Ready to get ruined and used like a good fucking toy?"

  
Changmin whines and nods furiously, clearly wanting nothing more. Sangyeon curls his fingers inside the other and fleetingly pulls out. Immediately he rolls a condom over his erection and drenches himself in lube. He gives himself several sure strokes before hooking Changmin's other leg over his shoulder and positioning himself at the other's entrance. 

  
"I'm going to go slow at first hun. Try not to be an impatient little whore."

  
Changmin chuckles at that and nods slightly. He feels Sangyeon start to push in but wow, he was not ready for the breach. Sangyeon's got a thick cock all around, and the head stretches him in the most pleasantly unpleasant way. His entrance burns at the intrusion, the burn only lighting his nerves more. He wants so badly to move and be plowed, but the other simply gives him shallow strokes. Even still, Sangyeon's cock is massive, allowing no words to come out of his mouth. Only gasps of air are punched from his lungs. 

  
Once Sangyeon has a feel for what he's working with, he takes Changmin's legs off his shoulders. Instead, he opts for pushing them up and out of his immediate way. Changmin grabs his left leg and allows Sangyeon to push the other away. And slowly the other begins building his pace, to the point where Changmin is unable to take a full breath. He can't feel the leg he's holding up and he can't focus his eyes for the life of him. Sangyeon keeps his ridiculous pace, biting marks into Changmin's skin to elicit more unearthly sounds from him. 

  
It all culminates for Changmin when Sangyeon places a rough hand on his neck, getting a good grip and then squeezing hard. _Once_. _Twice_. Changmin sees white stars dance across his vision. He takes a gasping breath when Sangyeon releases him, and it must be the face that he makes after because the older curses and his hips stutter not moments later. 

  
"Cum in me hyung. Fill me up and use me please."

  
"Yeah? That's what my fucked out little thing wants? Want hyung to empty himself in your tight little hole?"

  
"Fuck god yes please, hyung."

  
"Gonna have to beg me for it."

  
"Please fucking ruin my little whore hole with your cum, hyung. Break in your little toy."

  
Sangyeon grunts and cums into his condom, the throbbing of his dick and stuttering of his hips pushing Changmin over. Without touching his dick, he shoots cum onto his chest, heaving as the older continues to thrust into him and ride out both their orgasms. 

  
Changmin feels boneless and completely exhausted, so he has no fucking idea how Sangyeon manages to get up some moments later. The older first gets a damp towel to wipe the other, gently wiping around his entrance and cock. He produces another damp towel and uses it to pat the places where he bit into Changmin, to soothe the immediate irritation. Then he lifts the other up and carries him to his personal bathroom so he can draw him a bath. Changmin smiles weakly at him, the exhaustion so strong after all the energy he just expended. 

  
"Hey hun, don't fall asleep just yet okay? Gotta get you clean."

  
"Mhmm." he murmurs and lets the older set him in the warm water. 

  
"How are you feeling?"

  
"Sooo floaty. I still can't fully feel my legs."

  
"Can you look at me?"

  
Changmin flutters his eyes open, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. When he peers up at Sangyeon, the other can see that his eyes are still dilated but they're focused. Sangyeon nods and Changmin smiles despite himself. "Absolutely fucking wild that you changed up so much. I honestly didn't think you had it in you, hyung."

  
Sangyeon grins as he carefully washes the other off. "I don't often tap into that side of my desires. But maybe I can try it out now that I have someone to test it on. As long as you're okay with it."

  
"Trust me, I'll definitely be coming back to talk to you about my...frustrations."

  
Sangyeon laughs as he dries the younger off, letting him borrow an oversized shirt and underwear. After Sangyeon changes his sheets, he offers to let Changmin sleep with him. The other, still very clearly deep in sub space, doesn't even try to hide his delight. So they snuggle up close and fall asleep to the sound of dramas playing in the background

**Author's Note:**

> if you survived......no you didnt lmao welcome to sangkyu hell im the receptionist
> 
> anywho i will probably be writing more for them sometime in the future bc this was so so hot for me and maybeeee i'll have some more thicque plot but tbh expect mostly pwp this is just such a sexc and interesting pair for me to explore
> 
> if you wanna hear me yell about them and jukev my twt handle is the same as this one!!
> 
> okie hope yall have a great day and please lmk how you liked it in the comments! ily <3


End file.
